Fast Food: Part 1: Bro, you hungry?
by DisturbedManiac
Summary: I'm back, but this time I have taken an approach to pop-culture. This story is in the first person, so you know what to do ;). This story is about lust, competition, and fast food. This story is not for the feint of heart or the serious of temperament, and note that I am not responsible for any cancer you may develop while enjoying this piece of literature. Thank you for reading.


I lie there on the couch, stomach grumbling, mouth watering, bored. My roommate was playing video games, sitting on the floor next to me, his eyes fixated on the screen.

"Bro, you hungry?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, what do we have?" He replied.

"Lemme check," I said as I got up and walked to the kitchen. I search the fridge and the pantry. Empty.

"Hey, where are the cheese puffs?"

"Oh, I ate the last of them this morning, my bad."

"Well then, it looks like we're out of food," I stop to ponder for a second, "Imma go get some fast food, you wanna come?"

"Nah, I gotta get past this stage. It's taking forever."

"Fine, I guess I'm going alone then, what do you want?"

"Dude, I would kill for some Arby's right now."

"Alright," I gather my stuff and head for the door, "lazy piece of shit," and with that I get into my car, and head off. _Fuck, I could go for some Wendy's right now_, I thought. I drove towards the first Wendy's I saw, _Drive through's closed, just my fucking luck_. I park my car and head inside. The restaurant is barren, there is nobody behind the counter, and the kitchen is empty. "Uh, is anybody here?" I exclaim into the kitchen.

From behind the counter, Wendy, the waifu, appears in the flesh, "Welcome to Wendy's, My name's Wendy, what can I get you big boy?"

Dumfounded, the only thing I can mutter out of my mouth is, "No way."

"Is there something wrong sweetie?" The mascot looked at me with devious eyes.

"I hope not," I say, still in disbelief, "Are you, like... THE..."

"Yes," she interjects, "I am THE Wendy from the logo, I know this may be surprising for you."

"Well, yeah, I thought you were, like, just a mascot. What are you doing here?"

"Well, sometimes I like to run random restaurants of mine for the day or the night and see people's reactions."

"Well, I guess I picked a good day to go to Wendy's huh?"

"Where else would you go? Shouldn't Wendy's always be your first pick?"

"It usually is, but my roommate wanted to get Arby's, so I decided to pick something up for myself before I head there."

"Oh," Wendy said, "It sounds like you need a new roommate."

"I mean, he's cool, but I will admit that he's pretty lazy."

"AND he likes Arby's," Wendy said with an annoyed look.

"I mean, I can't do nothing about that though."

"I'll tell you what," She said with a lustful look glaring towards me," There is one thing that Arby's can't offer you."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Well, some quality food for one," She says as she walks around the counter, "and a hot babe that can provide you with anything you desire," she approaches me and runs her finger down my chest as she says this. "Tell me, does Arby's have a waifu that can fill your stomach and desires like me?"

"Well, about that..." I say.

"What?" Wendy's face turns to a confused angry gaze.

"Arby's did release a new mascot on twitter, they're calling it the 'Arby's waifu' I think."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah."

"Come," Wendy grabs my hand and leads me out of the Wendy's. "Lemme see your keys," I take my car keys out of my pocket and give them to her. She unlocks my car with the button on the remote, "Get in," she says as she get's in the drivers seat. Concerned for my car I get in the passengers seat. She gets in my car and starts it.

"Wait, what are you planning?" I ask.

"I'm gonna teach that bitch that this is MY turf!" Wendy exclaims and she shifts into reverse and drives out of the parking lot.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm just gonna have a talk with her."

"Oh, I've heard that before."

"Who's the mascot here?"

"I'm just saying, maybe this is a bit extreme."

"In this business, you HAVE to be. LOOK! There's an Arby's right there. I bet that bitch is in there."

"There's like millions of Arby's in the country how can you be sure-"

"I see her right there," She points at a window in the Arby's, and sure enough, the Arby's waifu (which will now be referred to as "Sauce Lady") is right there, behind the counter."

_This is crazy, I have got to be dreaming_, I think to myself as Wendy parks my car and get's out. "Wait up!" I say, chasing her inside the Arby's.

"Hi, Welcome to Arby's-" Sauce Lady tries to say before Wendy interrupts her.

"Listen here you bitch, I'M the only fucking waifu here, and all these customers that you are trying to steal are mine! GOT IT!" Wendy snaps at the sauce lady.

"W-what?" Sauce Lady looks noticeably confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know what the hell your company is trying to do!"

"I don't understand-"

"You want me to put is in simpler terms?" Wendy looks as though she could start throwing punches at any moment, "STOP... STEALING... MY... CUSTOMERS!"

"How am I stealing you customers?"

"By existing! Duh! All the weebs belong to ME and ME ONLY! I don't need this competition."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Just stay out of my way!"

Sauce Lady looks at me with a concerned look. I shrug my shoulders.

"Don't look at him!" Wendy screams, "This is my customer, and your not gonna steal him to!"

"Then why did you bring him here?" Sauce Lady says.

"Oh you bitch-"

Wendy jumps at Sauce Lady, but I catch Wendy and hold her back. "Hey, calm down," I say to Wendy, "she does have a point."

"This is the person who represents the restaurant you want to eat at?" Sauce Lady asks me.

"DON'T TALK TO HIM!" Wendy yells.

"I guess it is," I sigh.

"Why don't you eat here instead?" Sauce Lady says to me slyly.

"No!" Wendy exclaims and steps back, "what can she give you that I can't?"

"How about...," Sauce Lady then walks around the counter and approaches me, "this," she gets on her knees and begins to undo my belt.

"Woah! Hold on a minute!" I exclaim.

"Yeah!" Wendy says, I am almost relieved until she says, "Let me pleasure him, he's MY customer!" She walks over to me and gets on her knees next to Sauce Lady.

"You're gonna have to learn to share," Sauce lady says as she pulls down my jeans and boxers, exposing my flaccid member.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sauce Lady says. She grabs my dick and says, "I didn't know I'd be getting such a big customer today. What a treat," she then begins to stroke my growing cock.

"For the record, he was MY customer first." Wendy said irritated.

"So?" Sauce Lady sarcastically questions.

"So, I should blow him first, since you already got him hard," Wendy then grasps my now erect dick, replacing Sauce Lady's hand, and begins to suck my cock.

"Oh, shit," I mutter. Wendy's head moves back and forth, starting at the tip, ending at the middle, her lips grip my wood.

"I think he wants you to go..." Sauce Lady puts her hand on the back of Wendy's head, "DEEPER," Wendy's lips hit the base of my cock, and she chokes on the length of my erection.

She quickly moves her head back and coughs, "You bitch!"

"Let me show you how it's done," Sauce Lady then takes my cock in her mouth without assistance from her hands, and in one swift motion, deep throats my entire member. .I can't help but put my hand on the back of her head and hold her in that position for a fair few seconds. She breaks free of my grip and begins to stroke my pork sword. "You like that, huh?" She takes the cock back in her mouth and starts sucking it at a fast pace.

"Stop, you're gonna make him cum early!" Wendy complains.

Sauce Lady stops sucking and begins jerking once again, "Oh calm down, if he was a one-pump-chum he would have already came by now, and I don't see YOU sucking him off."

"Then let's change that. Move aside," Wendy then grabs my dick and puts it in her mouth. She sucks deep and hard, slurping her saliva and stopping at times to lick the tip. Sauce Lady begins to fondle my balls and occasionally lick and suck my shaft as Wendy licks the tip and the shaft as well. "See, I can suck dick really good too."

"Well, I bet you have more experience," Sauce Lady mutters to the side.

"What?" says Wendy.

"Oh, nothing, keep going he's getting soft," Sauce Lady says, "Actually, move aside, it's my turn," she takes my cock once again and begins to suck on it just like the first time. She continues this vigorous sucking for a few minutes while Wendy licks my balls and shaft. Sauce Lady stops sucking to say, "I can feel you pulsating in my mouth, you gonna cum big guy?" She starts stroking my fully erect wood even harder.

"Oh, shi-" I utter as I spray my milk all over the two waifu's faces.

"Oh... my... GOD! You bitch!" exclaimed Wendy in frustration, "you made him cum and barely even gave me any!"

"Oops," Sauce Lady says with a sly tone. "It's fine, I bet those ripe plums got a lot more in store for us, don't they big guy?"

"Hell yeah," I say, breathing heavily and sweating.

"How about you next, you fuck me on the counter," Sauce Lady lustfully says.

"No, do me first, do ME!" screams Wendy's as she frantically tries to strip her clothes.

"Ladys, ladys, calm down, there's plenty of me to go around," I say, "And after all, I have the meat."

_Part 2 cuming soon_


End file.
